


Ignis

by indiego1314



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Humanimatronics, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiego1314/pseuds/indiego1314
Summary: "Would you like me to tell you a story?"





	1. Prologue

**Date:**????

 

 **Time:**????

 

 **Place:**????

 

* * *

 

_Darkness envelopes the scene like a blanket. Everything but the acrid scent of smoke is muted and bleak: the pounding echo of footsteps, voices yelling back and forth in the distance, and the scraping of rusted metal on metal. These are the sounds of fear._

_A lone figure emerges from the shadows, eyes lit from within by pale yellow light. He casually removes his top hat and brushes ash from the brim. Placing it back on top of his head, he tilts his gaze forward and speaks._

 

 **Fredbear:** Would you like me to tell you a story?

 

 


	2. In Which Our Heroes Awaken

**Date:** Sunday, November 1, 1987

 

 **Time:** 12:00 AM

 

 **Place:** Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza

 

* * *

 

_Parts/Service_

 

_The room is pitch black. Invisible wires hang in the air like spiderwebs, waiting to brush against an unsuspecting shoulder. But these are not the only things that linger in the shadows. Great, hulking pieces of machinery rest in the corners of the room, dragged haphazardly into place. Lifeless eyes stare into the darkness, searching for something that cannot be found._

_And suddenly…one pair ignites._

_Gears grind in the thing’s chest, a poor emulation of a coughing fit. It hunches forward, curling its arms around its legs and wishing desperately to fall back into slumber. But it must not sleep just yet. It is alive. And someone has noticed._

 

 **Fredbear:** You’re awake! Careful now, don’t hurt yourself.

 

_The machine’s lantern-like eyes snap to face the direction of the distinctly British voice. It cannot see in the dark, much as it would like to, and so is incapable of identifying the speaker. But the voice sounds…concerned? Impossible. No one could be concerned for the machine. This much it knows. Wait…_

_Who is the machine?_

 

 **Fredbear:** I know you must have many questions. But first…

 

_A blinding light erupts into existence from a lantern across the room, illuminating a man’s ruggedly handsome face. He wears a yellow suit jacket with a white shirt, as well as black pants and dress shoes. His bowtie and top hat are both a deep indigo, and his blonde hair is cut short on the top of his head._

 

 **Fredbear:** Much better. Now you can see me just as well as I can see you.

 

_The face recedes from the light slightly as the speaker leans against the wall behind him._

 

 **Fredbear:** Now, you probably don’t know what you’re doing here, or who I am, or even who you yourself are.

 

_The machine manages a creaky nod._

 

 **Fredbear:** I’ll answer your questions to the best of my ability. My name is Fredbear. And your name is Foxy.

 

_“Why do those names sound familiar?” the machine - Foxy - thinks._

 

 **Fredbear:** As for why you are here… Well, that one is a bit more complicated. And personally, I’d rather talk to you face-to-face. So…

 

_Fredbear lifts himself from his position against the wall and begins to slowly make his way towards Foxy. Foxy can feel his endoskeleton tensing imperceptibly. “What does he mean, ‘face-to-face?’ What’s he doing?” Foxy clicks his eyelids shut-and-open in warning. Fredbear doesn’t seem to notice and continues advancing until he is within a foot from Foxy’s face. A mechanical growl rises in Foxy’s chest, and his jaw parts, putting rows of pale white teeth on display. This time, Fredbear stops._

 

 **Fredbear:** I’m not going to hurt you. I just need you to trust me. Can you do that?

 

_Foxy doesn’t know himself very well, but from what he understands, he is not a trusting person. It shouldn’t be this easy for him to put his faith in another. And yet…staring into Fredbear’s turquoise eyes, Foxy finds his jaw clicking shut. It is a symbol of trust, and Fredbear knows it._

 

 **Fredbear:** Thank you. You don’t know how much that means to me.

 

_Carefully, Fredbear lays a hand on Foxy’s forehead and closes his eyes. A dramatic shift in air pressure, a series of clicking and cracking noises, and Foxy suddenly feels very different. He feels…like himself. Even if he does not truly know who he himself is. Fredbear opens his eyes and steps back._

 

 **Fredbear:** How is that? Better?

 

_Foxy flexes the joints of his hands. Wait…his hands?_

 

 **Fredbear:** I know that becoming human for the first time can be a shock. Please, take as much time as you need to adjust.

 

_Human?! Is he no longer a machine? Foxy’s golden eyes widen in alarm as he gives himself a pat-down. Yes, this is definitely a human body, with red hair down to his neck and tan skin. He’s even wearing clothes: a dark blue jacket and white t-shirt with cargo pants and boots. His right hand has been replaced with a sharp metal hook, and one of his eyes is blocked by what seems to be an eye patch._

 

 **Foxy:** H-How-

 

_Foxy breaks off, spiraling into yet another coughing fit. Immediately, Fredbear is there with a comforting hand on Foxy’s back. Foxy regains his breath and tries again._

 

 **Foxy:** How did you do that?

 

_Interesting. His voice comes out with a not-quite Irish tinge, almost resembling a pirate’s._

 

 **Fredbear:** Years of practice. And just a bit of soul magic, but I’ll explain that later. For now, I’m sure you want to know why you’re here, and where exactly “here” is.

 

 **Foxy:** Yes. Please.

 

 **Fredbear:** Well-

 

_Fredbear’s words are cut off by the sound of grinding metal. By the light of the lantern, Foxy can see a yellow, bird-like machine beginning to move its massive head from side to side as if shaking itself awake._

 

 **Fredbear:** Ah. It seems as though Chica has woken up. Excuse me a moment.

 

_Chica? Is she another being like him? Foxy watches as Fredbear slowly approaches the machine, going through much the same motions as he had previously done with Foxy himself. This time, however, Foxy is able to observe the results of the transformation._

_Where once there had sat a beaked metal behemoth, now sits a blonde-haired woman wearing a fluffy white blouse and jean skirt. Her hair is pulled into a messy bun atop her head, and orange flip-flops deck her feet. The woman opens her eyes, and Foxy is met with a startling shade of magenta. Orange lips part as she sucks in a breath._

 

 **Chica:** W-Where am I? What’s going on? Who are you?

 

 **Fredbear:** Please, don’t be frightened. My name is Fredbear, and this is Foxy.

 

 **Chica:** My name is-

 

_Chica hesitates._

 

 **Chica:** Oh my God. What’s my name?

 

 **Fredbear:** Your name is Chica.

 

 **Chica:** Chica… I feel like I know that name. So you’re Fredbear, and you’re Foxy, and I’m Chica?

 

_Fredbear nods._

 

 **Chica:** Okay. Then where am I? And why am I here? And why can’t I remember anything?!

 

 **Fredbear:** Don’t worry. As soon as the others wake up, I’ll tell you all you wish to know.

 

_A sudden whirring noise turns the heads of all in the room. It’s coming from a purple, faceless mass leaning against the wall._

 

 **Fredbear:** Speak of the devil. One moment, please.

 

_The changing process is repeated yet again, only this time it yields a man clad in a sleeveless red hoodie, a white tank top, and torn black jeans. His boots are black leather with laces and, upon closer inspection, his eyes are a bold reddish-pink. The man immediately brings his hands to his face and through his vibrant purple hair, poking and prodding until satisfied._

 

 **Bonnie:** Wow. I don’t know who I am or what I’m doing here, but damn it feels good to have a face again. Uh, by the way, who are you people?

 

 **Chica:** I’m Chica. Nice to meet you!

 

_Chica holds her hand out to shake. Bonnie takes it, a slow grin spreading across his face as he takes in Chica’s features._

 

 **Bonnie:** Nice to meet you too, sweetheart. My name’s…uh…

 

_Bonnie leans toward Foxy and Fredbear and stage-whispers,_

 

 **Bonnie:** Does anybody know what my name is?

 

 **Fredbear:** Bonnie.

 

 **Bonnie:** My name’s Bon- That’s a girl’s name!

 

_Chica giggles._

 

 **Chica:** I think it suits you.

 

 **Bonnie:** Whatever. Anyway, who the hell are you guys?

 

 **Fredbear:** My name is Fredbear. This is Foxy.

 

_Foxy gives a half-hearted wave._

 

 **Bonnie:** Fredbear, huh? Mind if I call you Freddy?

 

 **Fredbear:** Actually-

 

_The fourth and final machine resting on the floor gives a violent jerk, endoskeleton creaking._

 

 **Fredbear:** -“Freddy” is just waking up.

 

_Fredbear walks over to the heap of mechanical limbs, and the changing process commences for the final time. Kneeling on the floor before the group is another man with a black t-shirt patterned to resemble a suit, dark jeans, and black and white tennis shoes. A small black top hat rests on his brown hair, which is cut into a fringe. The man glances up. Everyone’s breath audibly catches. His eyes are a brilliant sapphire blue and his features…_

 

 **Bonnie:** Anyone else feeling just a little gay looking at this guy? No? Okay.

 

_Chica smacks Bonnie on the arm._

 

 **Bonnie:** Ow! What the fuck was that for?

 

 **Chica:** Be nice.

 

 **Bonnie:** I was being nice!

 

 **Freddy:** Excuse me?

 

_All heads turn to look at Freddy._

 

 **Freddy:** Sorry to interrupt, but I would very much like to know who I am.

 

 **Fredbear:** Your name is Freddy. Freddy Fazbear. This is Bonnie…

 

 **Bonnie:** ‘Sup?

 

 **Fredbear:** Chica…

 

 **Chica:** Hi!

 

 **Fredbear:** Foxy…

 

_Foxy gives yet another half-hearted wave._

 

 **Fredbear:** And I am Fredbear. Welcome.

 

 **Freddy:** Um…thank you.

 

 **Bonnie:** Great! Now, on to the million-dollar question: why are we all here?

 

 **Fredbear:** That, I’m afraid, is a bit more complicated.

 

 **Freddy:** I’d certainly like to know.

 

 **Chica:** Seconded!

 

 **Bonnie:** Third…ed.

 

_Foxy merely nods._

 

 **Fredbear:** Well…

 

 

 


	3. In Which Foxy Settles the Matter

**Date:** Sunday, November 1, 1987

 

 **Time:** 12:30 AM

 

 **Place:** Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza

 

* * *

 

_Parts/Service_

 

_One convoluted explanation from Fredbear later, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy are all in various states of shock. Bonnie recovers first._

 

 **Bonnie:** So, you’re telling us that we’re actually amnesiac robots-

 

 **Fredbear:** Animatronics.

 

_Bonnie glares at Fredbear, then continues._

 

 **Bonnie:** -animatronics, whatever, that have the ability to magically turn into humans?

 

 **Fredbear:** That is the basis of it, yes.

 

 **Bonnie:** And you have no clue why it happens? Or why we lost our memories?

 

 **Fredbear:** Well…no.

 

 **Bonnie:** Great! I call bullshit.

 

 **Fredbear:** Pardon?

 

_Freddy steps forward._

 

 **Freddy:** Bonnie’s right.

 

_Bonnie gestures wildly at Freddy._

 

 **Bonnie:** Thank you!

 

 **Freddy:** It just doesn’t make sense. How did we turn into humans in the first place?

 

_Freddy pauses._

 

 **Freddy:** Not only that, but why did we wake up separately from you, Fredbear? Exactly how long have you been awake?

 

 **Bonnie:** Yeah! What he said!

 

 **Fredbear:** As I’ve told you, I don’t know how or why we can turn from animatronics into humans. It is simply a miracle.

 

 **Bonnie:** Okay, but now I’m curious. How long have you been awake?

 

_Fredbear hesitates._

 

 **Freddy:** Answer the question.

 

_Chica pipes up from her position against the wall._

 

 **Chica:** Guys, maybe we should leave him alone-

 

 **Fredbear:** Four years.

 

_Silence blankets the room. Until…_

 

 **Bonnie:** Four years?!

 

_Fredbear adjusts his stance, uncomfortable with the sudden scrutiny._

 

 **Fredbear:** Yes.

 

_Bonnie’s tone shifts to one of hushed horror._

 

 **Bonnie:** You mean to tell us that you’ve been trapped in some pizzeria…for four years?

 

_Fredbear nods._

 

 **Chica:** Is…Is that going to happen to us?

 

 **Freddy:** Not if I have anything to say about it. We’re getting out of here. Now.

 

 **Fredbear:** You can’t.

 

 **Freddy:** Excuse me?

 

 **Fredbear:** I’m sorry, but you must remain here. If you leave, the employees will notice your absence.

 

 **Bonnie:** Screw the employees, I want out of this place!

 

 **Chica:** Same here.

 

_Placatingly, Fredbear raises his hands in front of him._

 

 **Fredbear:** I understand that you wish to have control of the situation, but trust me when I say that it is best for you to stay.

 

 **Freddy:** Trust you? We barely know you. Hell, we barely even know ourselves.

 

 **Fredbear:** And that’s exactly why you cannot leave. Until you regain your full memories, it is too dangerous for you out there.

 

 **Bonnie:** Okay, first it was the employees, now it’s our memories? You just don’t want us to get out. Why?

 

_The room quiets again, waiting. Fredbear’s foot anxiously taps out a rhythm on the dusty checkered floor as his eyes dart back and forth. He’s obviously attempting to find a way out of the hole he has just dug himself into. But it will be to no avail._

_Unless…someone comes to his rescue?_

 

 **Foxy:** Alright, that’s enough. I’m tired of just sitting here doing nothing while you push Fredbear for information he clearly can’t give.

 

 **Bonnie:** But-

 

_Foxy snaps._

 

 **Foxy:** I’m not done.

 

_Bonnie audibly gulps and backs a step away from Foxy._

 

 **Foxy:** Now, I don’t know about you, but I feel like Fredbear’s helped us enough. He turned us into humans, after all. I don’t know how, and I don’t know why, but he did. And he told us everything he can. Right?

 

_Foxy glances at Fredbear for confirmation but is stopped by the utter gratitude shining in turquoise eyes. Foxy’s breath catches, and he simply stares for quite longer than necessary. Eventually, Fredbear closes his eyes and nods. Foxy is broken from his trance._

 

 **Foxy:** R-Right.

 

_Foxy clears his throat._

 

 **Foxy:** So, I for one am happy to just stay here for at least one more night, and give Fredbear the time he needs to get us some answers. Who’s with me?

 

_For the third time that night, the room is in utter silence. Freddy’s face is a mask of calm indifference, Bonnie looks like he swallowed a stone, and Chica is gazing at Foxy with something close to admiration. Foxy himself looks as if he’s suddenly realized just how much he’d spoken, and appears to want to hide under a rock. Finally, Chica speaks up._

 

 **Chica:** You know what? I agree with Foxy.

 

_Chica moves to stand beside Foxy._

 

 **Chica:** I wouldn’t mind waiting a little longer. Plus, if it holds off this conflict, I’m all for it.

 

_Chica smiles up at Foxy, who returns it with an embarrassed blush. Freddy sighs._

 

 **Freddy:** Alright. If it’s for the good of the group…

 

_Freddy crosses the room and stands next to Chica._

 

 **Bonnie:** What?! Come on, man! I thought you were on my team.

 

_Freddy shrugs. Bonnie lets out an exasperated puff of air._

 

 **Bonnie:** Guess I’ve got no choice now, huh?

 

_As he heads over to join the rest of the group, Bonnie points dramatically at Fredbear._

 

 **Bonnie:** This isn’t over.

 

_Despite being threatened, Fredbear stares at the assembly in front of him with a mixture of shock and infinite relief._

 

 **Fredbear:** Thank you very much. I promise I will try as hard as I can to find more information for you-

 

 **Bonnie:** Yeah, you’d better.

 

 **Fredbear:** …but for now, I’m afraid I must be going. I have…matters to attend to. Elsewhere.

 

 **Bonnie:** Well that doesn’t sound suspicious at all.

 

_Chica leans around Freddy to smack Bonnie on the arm._

 

 **Bonnie:** Ow! Again?

 

 **Chica:** Okay Fredbear. Just be back when you can, alright?

 

 **Freddy:** And no later. Understood?

 

 **Fredbear:** Of course. I wish you all a good night.

 

 **Foxy:** Goodnight.

 

_Fredbear makes eye contact with Foxy. It could have been a trick of the light, but Foxy swears that Fredbear winked at him. With one final wave, Fredbear exits the room. The gang stands in complete - you guessed it - silence._

 

 **Bonnie:** So…now what?

 

 **Freddy:** Now, I guess we get to know each other.

 

 **Bonnie:** Oh boy.

 

 **Chica:** It could be fun. Like a mystery!

 

 **Bonnie:** Yeah, because amnesia is just like a game of Clue.

 

 **Chica:** Well kinda.

 

_Bonnie rolls his eyes._

 

 **Bonnie:** You’re lucky you’re pretty.

 

 **Chica:** Woah, and what’s that supposed to mean?

 

 **Bonnie:** I think you know.

 

 **Freddy:** Guys, calm down.

 

 **Bonnie:** Back off Mr. Fearless Leader.

 

 **Freddy:** Excuse me?

 

 **Chica:** Bonnie, you’re being really unreasonable right now.

 

 **Bonnie:** Oh am I? I’m being unreasonable? I’m the most reasonable fucking person in this place!

 

 **Freddy:** Bonnie-

 

 **Bonnie:** You know what? Forget it. I’m sorry, or whatever. Happy?

 

_Bonnie slouches against the wall in a huff. Chica and Freddy glance at each other worriedly. Several quiet seconds pass before Chica approaches Bonnie._

 

 **Chica:** Bonnie…

 

_Bonnie’s eyes flick upward to meet Chica’s. He sighs._

 

 **Bonnie:** I really am sorry, you know? I didn’t mean to say you were stupid. I’m just…a little stressed out. It’ll pass.

 

 **Chica:** It’s okay. We’re all stressed.

 

 **Freddy:** Yeah. Waking up one night with no memory of who or where you are? I’d say that’s pretty stress-inducing.

 

_Bonnie snorts a laugh._

 

 **Bonnie:** Yeah. Sorry guys.

 

 **Freddy:** How about we all just take some time to think, and we’ll reconvene in the morning?

 

 **Chica:** Sounds good to me.

 

 **Bonnie:** Sure thing.

 

 **Freddy:** Foxy?

 

_Foxy starts, abruptly shaken from a vision of turquoise eyes winking over and over at him._

 

 **Foxy:** Err, what?

 

_Freddy laughs. It’s a deep, booming sound that, depending on the context, might sound the tiniest bit creepy._

 

 **Freddy:** I’ll take that as a yes. Goodnight everyone.

 

 **Chica:** Goodnight!

 

 **Bonnie:** Night.

 

_Foxy salutes, and the gang heads to their separate corners to think._

 

* * *

 

 **Date:** Sunday, November 1, 1987

 

 **Time:** 1:00 AM

 

 **Place:** Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza

 

* * *

 

_Prize Corner_

 

 **Fredbear:** Are you sure?

 

 **Mari:** You want him dead, don’t you?

 

 **Fredbear:** Of course, but you know I don’t enjoy keeping secrets.

 

 **Mari:** That’s your problem. Do you remember the plan?

 

 **Fredbear:** I do, and I don’t like it.

 

 **Mari:** Coward.

 

 **Fredbear:** Let’s not resort to name-calling here, puppet.

 

 **Mari:** Is that the best you can do?

 

 **Fredbear:** Don’t tempt me.

 

 **Mari:** We’ll meet back here tomorrow night. And don’t forget-

 

 **Fredbear:** Yes yes, I remember. See you at midnight.

 

 **Mari:** Good luck, Goldie.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. In Which Bonnie Rides a Carousel

**Date:** Sunday, November 1, 1987

 

 **Time:** 4:30 AM

 

 **Place:** Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza

 

* * *

 

_Parts/Service_

 

_Fluorescent light illuminates the faces of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, each sitting blearily against the wall - except for Foxy, who stands in a far corner with his arms crossed against his chest and head tilting downward. The remaining three all lean against one another in a state of intense boredom._

 

 **Bonnie:** Okay, I’ve had enough. Let’s go.

 

_Bonnie stands up, dusting off his jeans and heading for the door. Chica blinks herself awake._

 

 **Chica:** Go? Go where?

 

 **Bonnie:** Exploring, duh. We’ve been cooped up in here for hours. I, for one, wanna stretch my legs.

 

_Without opening his eyes, Freddy responds._

 

 **Freddy:** You can stretch your legs just fine in here.

 

_Bonnie gives a long-suffering sigh._

 

 **Bonnie:** Well yeah, but that’s not the point.

 

_Freddy cracks open one eyelid and smirks._

 

 **Freddy:** Does anything you do have a point?

 

 **Bonnie:** Rude. And…accurate. Look, all I’m saying is, what’s wrong with a little adventure?

 

 **Freddy:** Through a pizzeria?

 

 **Chica:** Better than being stuck in here. I’m in!

 

_Chica pushes herself off the ground and holds out a hand to Freddy._

 

 **Chica:** Coming?

 

_Freddy rolls his eyes, but smiles._

 

 **Freddy:** Of course. Someone has to keep an eye on you two.

 

_Taking Chica’s hand, Freddy hoists himself into a standing position. He grins down at Chica in thanks. Heat rises up the back of Chica’s neck as she smiles bashfully in return._

 

 **Foxy:** If you two are done…

 

_Chica jumps back from Freddy like she’s been shocked as Foxy passes by._

 

 **Chica:** Y-Yeah- I mean, um, what? Nothing!

 

_And with that, Chica marches decisively towards the door and pushes it open. The gang peers out into the void beyond._

 

 **Bonnie:** Not that I’m scared or anything, but maybe we should bring the light with us.

 

 **Freddy:** Agreed.

 

_Freddy picks up the fluorescent lantern from the ground._

 

 **Freddy:** Okay. Ready?

 

 **Bonnie:** Hell yeah.

 

_Chica gives a thumbs-up, and Foxy nods._

 

 **Freddy:** Then let’s go.

 

_Main Hall_

 

_Freddy is the first to enter the darkness, lantern guiding his every step. Bonnie shadows him with Chica by his side. Foxy is the last to leave the safety of Parts and Service, closing the door behind him as he does. The group now stands at one end of a long hall with several doorways scattered along its length and a path branching off to the right. Freddy holds up the lantern._

 

 **Chica:** Which way?

 

 **Bonnie:** You think I know?

 

 **Chica:** Who said I was asking you?

 

 **Freddy:** Guys…

 

_Bonnie points at Chica._

 

 **Bonnie:** She started it!

 

 **Freddy:** And I’m ending it.

 

 **Bonnie:** Whatever, Mom.

 

_Freddy sighs._

 

 **Freddy:** How about we go straight?

 

 **Chica:** Umm…

 

 **Bonnie:** Sounds good to me.

 

 **Chica:** Actually, I kinda wanted to go right.

 

 **Foxy:** So did I.

 

 **Freddy:** …Okay then. I guess we’ll split up. Bonnie and I’ll go straight, Chica and Foxy can go right.

 

 **Bonnie:** Dude, are you sure? Splitting up is how every side character dies in horror movies.

 

 **Freddy:** Well do you think you’re a side character?

 

 **Chica:** No, he’s the comic relief.

 

_Bonnie raises a fist._

 

 **Bonnie:** I don’t usually hit ladies, but I swear-

 

_Freddy casually steps between Bonnie and Chica._

 

 **Freddy:** Guys, let’s not get into an actual fight here.

 

 **Chica:** Sorry.

 

 **Foxy:** Can we just go already?

 

 **Bonnie:** Seconded.

 

 **Chica:** Woah woah, wait: who’s going to take the light?

 

_Silence falls over the group as they ponder the question that no one had thought to ask._

 

 **Bonnie:** Rock, paper, scissors for it?

 

 **Freddy:** Really?

 

 **Bonnie:** Got any other ideas Mr. Fearless Leader?

 

 **Freddy:** Guess not. Who’s going against who?

 

 **Bonnie:** I volunteer!

 

 **Chica:** Sure.

 

_Bonnie and Chica promptly set up for rock, paper, scissors._

 

 **Bonnie:** Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!

 

 **Chica:** Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!

 

_Chica plays scissors. Bonnie plays rock._

 

 **Freddy:** Looks like Bonnie and I get the lantern.

 

 **Bonnie:** Ha! Suck it!

 

 **Chica:** Crap. So how are we supposed to see?

 

 **Freddy:** Try to find a light switch?

 

 **Chica:** Great.

 

_Bonnie rubs his hands together._

 

 **Bonnie:** C’mon, let’s start exploring!

 

 **Freddy:** Alright, alright. We’ll meet back here in ten minutes, okay?

 

_Chica salutes playfully._

 

 **Chica:** Sir, yes sir!

 

_Foxy just nods._

 

 **Bonnie:** See you on the other side.

 

_With those parting words, the gang splits up, Freddy and Bonnie heading straight and Chica and Foxy turning right. Little do they know what awaits them out there…_

_They should have stayed inside._

 

_Main Hall_

 

_In the light of the lantern, tiny paper stars cast shadows from where they hang along the ceiling of the hallway. Freddy and Bonnie’s footsteps echo as Freddy hums a tune under his breath. Bonnie glances at him as he walks._

 

 **Bonnie:** What’cha humming?

 

_Freddy stops._

 

 **Freddy:** I…don’t know. Just kinda popped into my head.

 

 **Bonnie:** Sounded familiar. Let me know if you figure out what it was.

 

 **Freddy:** Yeah.

 

_The two walk quietly…for about three seconds._

 

 **Bonnie:** So, you got a thing for Chica?

 

_Freddy chokes on air._

 

 **Freddy:** What?! Where did that come from?

 

 **Bonnie:** It’s just a question man.

 

 **Freddy:** No, I do not have a “thing” for Chica. I barely know the woman.

 

 **Bonnie:** Huh. Good.

 

 **Freddy:** “Good?” What’s that supposed to mean?

 

 **Bonnie:** Nothing.

 

 **Freddy:** But-

 

 **Bonnie:** Woah. Check this out.

 

_Game Area_

 

_Exiting the hall, Freddy and Bonnie are greeted by a set of tables with balloons scattered across the tops. Presents deck nearly every corner, and in one of those corners rests-_

 

 **Bonnie:** Shit, is that a carousel?

 

_Bonnie immediately hops onto one of the carousel horses and begins looking for a way to make the machine start. Upon closer inspection, however, he realizes that something is amiss about these particular horses._

 

 **Bonnie:** Huh. This one kinda looks like you Freddy; you know, before you got humanized.

 

 **Freddy:** Uh, Bonnie?

 

 **Bonnie:** Yeah?

 

 **Freddy:** You’d better come see this.

 

_Show Stage_

 

_Freddy is standing in shock at the foot of a stage, on which rest three animatronics. The lantern’s fluorescent light gleams off their plastic casing, rosy cheeks, and lidded eyes, throwing warped silhouettes onto a hanging banner reading “HAPPY BIRTHDAY” in giant pink letters. But what unnerves Freddy and Bonnie the most is…_

 

 **Freddy:** They look like us.

 

 **Bonnie:** Yeah. Only girlier.

 

_Bonnie hops up onto the stage and inspects his blue counterpart. He pulls back with a mildly disgusted expression._

 

 **Bonnie:** This feels wrong.

 

 **Freddy:** I agree. How about we go explore someplace else?

 

 **Bonnie:** Roger Dodger.

 

_As the two walk away, Bonnie can’t help but sneak a glance at the Chica animatronic’s hips. He grins to himself._

 

_Prize Corner_

 

_Freddy and Bonnie pass along the outskirts of the room, heading for a set of counters in the righthand corner. Jingling music plays softly, and posters, pizza, and shelves lined with plushies decorate the walls. Bonnie slides behind the counter._

 

 **Bonnie:** What can I get you, little boy? Perhaps a plushie of yourself?

 

_Freddy laughs with his mouth closed._

 

 **Freddy:** Funny. But honestly, those are kinda creepy.

 

 **Bonnie:** Agreed.

 

_Bonnie picks up a plushie of himself, walking it across the counter and shifting to a high-pitched voice._

 

 **Bonnie:** I’m going to eat your soul!

 

_This time Freddy laughs openly. But as his laughter fades, the two suddenly notice an ominous silence._

 

 **Bonnie:** Call me crazy, but wasn’t there music playing before?

 

 **Freddy:** Yeah.

 

_With narrowed eyes, Freddy and Bonnie scan their surroundings. It takes both of them by surprise when the top of a large box sitting against the wall begins to open, and a figure slowly rises from within._

 

 **Bonnie:** What the hell…

 

_Freddy shines the lantern onto the figure’s face. It’s white, with strange makeup on and empty black eyes._

 

 **Freddy:** What the hell indeed.

 

 **Bonnie:** What is it?

 

 **Freddy:** Not a clue.

 

_Without warning, small white dots appear in the thing’s eye sockets._

 

 **Bonnie:** Oh, that can’t be good.

 

_The figure lifts its head. It stares directly at Bonnie, who begins shaking._

 

 **Bonnie:** Um… Hi?

 

_It lunges._

_Freddy drops the lantern._

 

 


	5. In Which Chica Cannot See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope, I haven't abandoned this piece of shit. Huzzah. I'm gonna go to bed now.

**Date:** Sunday, November 1, 1987

 

**Time:** 4:35 AM

 

**Place:** Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza

 

* * *

 

_Main Hall_

 

_Chica and Foxy watch as the light of Freddy’s lantern retreats into the shadows. With visibility fading, the two remaining explorers look briefly at each other, clearly asking “What do we do now?”._

 

**Chica:** So…I guess we go that way?

 

_Chica gestures to the hallway branching off to the right. Shrugging, Foxy begins walking toward it._

 

**Chica:** Wait!

 

_Foxy pauses, glancing at Chica curiously._

 

**Chica:** Maybe we should have a strategy or something. You know, in case we get lost.

 

_Foxy raises an eyebrow._

 

**Foxy:** Like what?

 

**Chica:** Oh! You talked! To me. Um, I mean… Never mind. Sorry.

 

_Foxy raises his other eyebrow._

 

**Foxy:** I can talk, you know.

 

**Chica:** Well yeah, I knew that. I just- I didn’t think-

 

_Chica lets out an exasperated puff of air at herself._

 

**Chica:** How about we get back on topic?

 

_Smirking, Foxy nods._

 

**Chica:** Okay, so. I think we should stick to the walls. That way we won’t just be wandering in the dark where we could bump into something. Does that sound good?

 

_Foxy hums an affirmative._

 

**Chica:** Nice.

 

_Chica takes a deep breath, putting her hand on the wall to her right. Foxy does the same with the wall on his left._

 

**Chica:** Ready?

 

**Foxy:** Aye.

 

_Party Hall_

 

_The two explorers have barely taken a step before they hear a loud clang from within the darkness. Chica yelps, clinging to the wall, while Foxy flinches and closes his eyes. When he opens them again, he is shocked to discover he can see his surroundings as if through night vision._

 

**Foxy:** Chica.

 

_In a panicked whisper, Chica responds._

 

**Chica:** What? What is it?

 

_Turning in Foxy’s general direction, Chica nearly screams when she finds a pair of glowing yellow eyes focused intently on her._

 

**Foxy:** Lass, what’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?

 

**Chica:** Foxy, is that you?!

 

**Foxy:** Yes… What do you mean?

 

**Chica:** It’s your eyes! They’re glowing!

 

**Foxy:** Really?

 

_Foxy looks down at his hands, then back at Chica. His vision is tinged yellow but otherwise appears normal._

 

**Foxy:** Strange. I can see in the dark, too.

 

**Chica:** Oh, uh, that’s good I guess. You should probably lead the way then.

 

**Foxy:** Alright. I’ll hold your hand, guide you.

 

**Chica:** Okay.

 

_Foxy reaches out and grabs Chica’s hand._

 

**Chica:** If that’s not you, I’m gonna freak out.

 

**Foxy:** It’s me.

 

**Chica:** Good.

 

_Foxy begins walking down the hall, pulling a reluctant Chica behind him. He describes their surroundings as they pass by._

 

**Foxy:** There’re rooms on either side of us. Nothing much in them, except for some tables. But there’s a room at the end that looks like an office. And-

 

_Foxy freezes._

 

**Chica:** Why did you stop?

 

**Foxy:** Someone’s moving in there.

 

_Chica lets out a tiny squeak._

 

**Chica:** Um, okay, that’s nice. How about we go back and try to find Freddy and Bonnie? Like, right now.

 

_Chica moves to turn around but ends up slamming into Foxy, sending them both tumbling to the ground with a thump._

 

**Chica:** Oops. Sorry.

 

_Foxy suppresses a growl of frustration(and also fear, but he refuses to admit that to himself). "Hopefully, that sound didn’t attract attention," he thinks, glancing up and past Chica…only to make eye contact with-_

 

**Foxy:** Fredbear?

 

_Fredbear’s eyes widen almost comically. Quickly putting some papers down on the desk next to him, he rushes out of the office and over to Foxy and Chica._

 

**Fredbear:** What the bloody hell are you two doing out here?! And why are you on the floor?!

 

_Foxy is slightly speechless._

 

**Foxy:** Erm…hello.

 

_See, only slightly._

 

**Chica:** Wait, Fredbear’s here? What’s happening?

 

**Fredbear:** That’s what I’m trying to figure out. Why aren’t you in the Parts and Service room?

 

_Foxy regains control of his voice._

 

**Foxy:** We, um, felt like looking around.

 

**Fredbear:** Who’s ‘we’?

 

**Chica:** What’s going on?!

 

_Foxy(still on the floor) turns to briefly address Chica(still on the floor)._

 

**Foxy:** Fredbear was the one in the office.

 

**Chica:** Oh.

 

_Foxy turns back to Fredbear._

 

**Foxy:** All of us. We split up.

 

**Chica:** Yeah. Also Foxy can see in the dark. I can’t. Which is great.

 

_Fredbear somehow becomes even more shocked._

 

**Fredbear:** Foxy, you have night vision? How?

 

_Foxy shrugs._

 

**Fredbear:** Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter. Did you say you split up?

 

_Foxy nods, finally getting to his feet and hoisting Chica up with him._

 

**Chica:** Oh, thank you. And yeah… Is it important?

 

_Genuine fear sparks in Fredbear’s eyes._

 

**Fredbear:** Yes. It is. We need to find Freddy and Bonnie, now.

 

**Foxy:** Why?

 

_Suddenly, a pair of screams pierces the…well, it isn’t exactly silence, but you get the picture. Fredbear curses quietly._

 

**Fredbear:** We’re too late.

 

**Chica:** Was that-

 

**Fredbear:** Yes.

 

**Chica:** Oh no…

 

**Foxy:** Fredbear, what do we do?

 

**Fredbear:** Stay here. I’ll go find your friends.

 

**Chica:** No way! I’m coming with you. We both are. Right?

 

_Chica turns blindly to her left, giving the wall just behind Foxy a hopeful look. Foxy sighs._

 

**Foxy:** We are.

 

**Chica:** Yay! I mean, yeah, exactly.

 

_Fredbear puts a hand to his forehead._

 

**Fredbear:** If you must. Follow me.

 

_Just as the three begin to head back down the hallway, faint tinkling music reaches their ears. Fredbear seems horrified._

 

**Foxy:** Fredbear?

 

**Fredbear:** Run. To the office. Now!

 

_As Foxy and Chica stand in confusion, a figure emerges at the far end of the hall. Its eyes are glowing white dots, and its body resembles a stick figure drawing - if stick figures could move, and float, and lunge-_

 

**Fredbear:** Get down!

 

_But it’s too late. The figure moves like lightning, ghosting directly through Fredbear and grabbing Chica and Foxy by the tops of their heads. Their eyes turn a blinding white as a gray, fog-like substance seeps from their mouths. Within seconds, they collapse, lifeless._

 

**Fredbear:** No!

 

_Fredbear glares at the being._

 

**Fredbear:** I thought we’d agreed: not tonight!

 

_A feminine giggle emanates from the figure’s unmoving mouth as a shimmer of light moves across its body. Where once stood a stick figure now stands a thin woman clothed entirely in black: from her form-fitting turtleneck sweater to her leggings and lace-up boots. Her skin is pale as paper and her long hair dark as night. She could pass for a normal human; apart from her pure white pupils and black sclera. She smirks at Fredbear._

 

**Mari:** Oh, Goldie, when have you ever known me to keep to the plan?

 

_Fredbear begins to pace._

 

**Fredbear:** You cannot keep doing this, Mari. People will get hurt.

 

**Mari:** That’s the point.

 

**Fredbear:** You know what I mean.

 

**Mari:** No, I’m not quite sure I do. Elaborate for me?

 

**Fredbear:** You’re getting on my last nerve.

 

**Mari:** And you love it.

 

_Decisively, Mari steps forward, pulling Fredbear in by the lapels of his suit jacket and kissing him. Fredbear pulls away first._

 

**Fredbear:** Charlotte…

 

**Mari:** Ah-ah-ah, we’re not exactly on a first-name basis, you know. After all, you wouldn’t want me to call you Ja-

 

_Fredbear shoots a hand out to Mari’s throat and lifts her off the ground, choking her._

 

**Fredbear:** Don’t. Call. Me. That.

 

_Through gasps for air, Mari responds._

 

**Mari:** Coward.

 

_Fredbear squeezes his hand and snaps Mari’s neck. All is silent. Gently, he lays her body on the floor. Her eyes have faded into normal white sclera with lovely black irises, which Fredbear finds himself staring at for an indeterminable amount of time. He shakes his head. What is he going to do with her? Minutes pass. A sickening crack echoes down the hall as Mari’s broken spine heals itself. She slowly rises from the ground, massaging her neck._

 

**Mari:** How rude.

 

_Fredbear remains silent. His turquoise eyes now appear identical to Mari’s: black sclera with white pupils. He blinks, and his eyes return to normal again._

 

**Fredbear:** That was one of your slower reanimation times. Were you trying to scare me?

 

**Mari:** No time for chit-chat. I can’t keep these souls contained for long. We need to find them a new home.

 

_Smiling, Mari begins walking briskly down the hall. Following behind her, Fredbear grumbles to himself._

 

**Fredbear:** We would have had more time if you hadn’t decided to-

 

**Mari:** Don’t think I can’t hear you.

 

**Fredbear:** Oh, I know.

 

_Fredbear turns to look at the bodies of Chica and Foxy, resting almost peacefully on the floor._

 

**Fredbear:** I know.

 

 


End file.
